


Writing on the Wall

by Qtheallpowerful



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Graffiti, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Museums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-04-21 08:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22054933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qtheallpowerful/pseuds/Qtheallpowerful
Summary: Some millennia ago, Crowley got blackout drunk with the lads and defaced a bit of property that has since become a historic chunk of ancient temple stone.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 137





	Writing on the Wall

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this tumblr post](https://devilsss-dyke.tumblr.com/post/189978986634/thesourthernpansy-octoberspirit-concept)
> 
> Written with Book canon in mind, but could be read as either.  
Unbeta'd, please let me know if you see any errors.

The museum was quiet as the two wandered around, sharing stories of times long gone that only they could remember. Aziraphale had mixed feelings about museums. The artifacts were always enjoyable to see and remember, but the inaccuracy of the information posted bothered him. Crowley liked to point out all the ways humans found to bring religion into the simplest items; things that really had no function beside the practical. 

They went into the next room which housed the bottom portion of a huge stone column. Aziraphale read the plaque aloud ‘Ancient column from the temple of an unknown god, inscribed…” He stopped reading when he heard Crowley sputter and take a deep breath. Crowley was glaring at the inscription. Aziraphle looked, and as was his habit read aloud. “CROWLEY LOVES AZIRAPHALE, BACK OFF. HE’S MINE!”

Aziraphale looked sideways at Crowley, and saw the demon blush. Despite his sunglasses, it was clear Crowley was looking to escape.

“Really, my dear?” Aziraphale tried for a lighthearted tone, though his heart was pounding.

“Listen. It’s,” Crowley plopped himself on a bench in the middle of the room, stood up again, and started pacing. “I was drunk, okay? Hastur has a horrible competitive streak, and you know how strong the wine was back then.”

Aziraphale wasn’t quite able to keep the disappointment from his voice. “I see. It was a dare.”

Crowley blushed again, “Uh…no…” It was barely audible.

Aziraphale stood silently staring at the stone and the carvings on it. The stone was worn, understandable considering its age but the words were still clear, if you knew the language. They must have been carved quite deeply, which even with supernatural means takes no small amount of effort.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Crowley made a small noise in the back of his throat. “Er. I’ll just…I’ll just go, shall I? Catch you up in a century or two?”

“Yes, I suppose that makes sense, all things considered.” Aziraphale sounded slightly dazed, as though he was in the process of waking.

Crowley turned to walk away. “Right.” It came out rough, and sad.

Aziraphale shook his head, bringing himself back to the present. “Wait. No. I mean..”

Crowley spun around angrily, cutting off whatever it was Aziraphale had been about to say. “Make up your mind, Angel.” He looked angry, but sounded nervous, and maybe scared.

Before Crowley could respond, Aziraphale pulled him close and kissed him. Crowley was too shocked to react, neither to struggle nor respond. When Aziraphale finally pulled back a small ‘ngk’ escaped from Crowley.

“Yes. You love me, and I you, my dear. Since then, and before. I didn’t see it till now, but it makes perfect sense.”  
Aziraphale stepped back to give Crowley space to process everything that had just happened. 

Some time passed, the two beings just standing there, one with a shy, hopeful grin. The other with a smile growing to brilliant proportions on his face.


End file.
